Asra
Asra the Shadow Assassin is a free hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Asra is unlocked at stage five, Clockwork Factory and starts at Level 3. Description Asra's earliest memories are filled with the tortuous training she had to endure in order to become the deadliest of Shadow Assassins. Meet her dead, merciless stare, and you'll find it far more piercing than her daggers. Heavy rains poured down the orphanage’s doorsteps as a baby girl was left there by a cloaked person. Not much was known about the baby’s origins other than the wrappings had the name “Asra” on them. Years went by and Asra proved harder and harder to contain, her fits of rage grew heavier with each day’s passing. Something about her was amiss... her guardians could swear her eyes sparkled whenever she played with her wooden dagger. The night’s sky roared with the sounds of thunder on Asra’s ninth birthday, and when everyone was about to go to bed, a group of cloaked strangers came asking to adopt someone by the name of “Asra”. Little did she know that this would be the beginning of her path as a Shadow Assassin. Her days, filled with the tortuous training needed to become the deadliest of Assassins seemed endless, but something deep inside her told her she had to persevere, she knew she was destined for greatness. With her training over, Asra joined the Dark Army and rose through the ranks faster than her arrows. When the time of vengeance arrived, Vez’nan himself handpicked her to lead part of the army. Skills Primary SPIDER BITE (active, cooldown: 45 seconds) (5/4/3 hero points): :Strikes an enemy with a powerful poison that kills it in a few seconds. :Deals 7/15/35 damage per 0.5 second until the enemy dies. ONYX ARROWS (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Shoots a burst of 3/4/5 arrows at a target, dealing 20-30/28-42/36-54 magical damage per arrow. QUIVER OF SORROW (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): :Asra breaks the armor of the target by 1/2/3 points on each ranged attack she hits. SHIELD OF SHADOWS (active, cooldown: 22 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :After receiving an attack, Asra casts a shield of 120/400/600 HP that protects her from incoming damage. It degrades over 4 seconds. Ultimate Spell TOXIC RAIN (active, cooldown: 50 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): :Shoots 12 arrows that poison all affected enemies*, each dealing 10/15/30/50 True Damage in a small area (area: 90) for 2 seconds. :*: Excludes Frozen Soul and Ghost. Secondary SHADOW DANCE : Asra can teleport to far places on the battlefield. Stats Tips and Tricks Asra is a typical frail ranged hero but has some physical capabilities as well. She can be used in many ways the players want her to be. *Thanks to her teleportation ability, Asra is the fastest out of all the heroes, including Premium Heroes like Margosa and Tramin. This makes her the easiest hero to "micro", as she can moved out of a bad situation in an instant and heal up and shoot at enemies from behind barracks soldiers. Even so, she can get overwhelmed and die easily without caring. *'Onyx Arrows '''is Asra's strongest move by far, getting 60-90/112-168/180-270 magic damage to a single target or even a group of enemies, with a cooldown of 18 seconds. The best way to use it is to abuse the low cooldown by stalling the group of enemies with barracks such as Orc Warriors Dens and Dark Knights while she continuously shoots and activates her ability over and over. Combo this with '''Quiver of Sorrow '''to maximise the damage output against stronger foes. *'Asra's Shield of Shadows''' is the main way for her to tank some damage for 4 seconds. While it looks useless on paper, it's acted as a warning to the player that Asra is taking damage and should be moved out of the danger zone before she gets overwhelmed and dies. It also allows her to play close quarters with her dagger, and safely use her other ability: Spider Bite. '''Remember, '''the shield only activates when Asra takes damage, so choose wisely when you want to activate it. Avoid letting her take chip damage, as this will waste her shield. *'Spider Bite '''is in a way a slower instant-kill, as it only disappears when the enemy dies. It has a really long cooldown and it usually melts enemies in just a few seconds. A good way to use this ability is to occasionally teleport her in front of a strong enemy. Since Asra is usually placed at range, she will have the ability off cooldown and can poison the enemy very early on, eliminating an important threat. Her shield helps her tank the first few hits from a powerful enemy like a Frost Giant or High Sorcerer, who would otherwise kill her in a few hits. It should be noted that she only uses this after performing a regular melee attack on a target once, meaning that if you react quickly enough, you can re-position her to a preferred target before she wastes it if she attacks the wrong enemy. *'Toxic Rain''' is the way Asra handles grouped enemies. Quick, nice area damage is all you need for good group control across the map. It can also provide chip damage to strong enemies. Depending on the situation, Asra can be a damage dealer in any way you want. *Asra can hold multiple choke points at once, as she can be moved from one to another instantly. Put Orc Warriors Dens in the choke points and let Asra shoot freely. Don't afraid to move her to catch leaks or wait for her to heal up. All of her abilities should be used wisely because they do have long cooldowns, except Onyx Arrows. *Because of her small melee aggro range, she can sometimes let enemies go past her and just fire at them instead of blocking them. She should therefore be positioned on the middle of the road. Range * Scope: 350 in ranged, 50 in melee Related Upgrades Quotes * "I am the sword in the dark!" * "Dark necessities." * "You think darkness is your ally?" * "In darkest night." * (death) "The dark hour has come!" Trivia Asra is an Arabic name (أسرى) meaning travel at night *'"I am the sword in the dark!"' **The first line of the oath said by the men of the Night's Watch in George R.R. Martin's book series A Song of Ice and Fire, also known as the tv series Game of Thrones. *'"Dark necessities"' **The title of a song by the rock band Red Hot Chilli Peppers *'"You think darkness is your ally?"' **Spoken by Bane in the film The Dark Knight Rises. *'"In darkest night"' **''In Darkest Knight'' is a Batman comic released in 1994, where Batman becomes a Green Lantern. The title comes from the Green Lantern's oath "In brightest day, in blackest night.." which likely also inspired Asra's phrase. Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes